Love Creeps
by twice the rogue
Summary: A companion peice to No regrets, showing events between chap 1 and 2. Includes Remy asking Rogue to marry him and Remys and Jubilees first kiss. Very fluffy piece.


LOVE CREEPS

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men and am not making any profit of them.

(Six months ago)

'Marry me.' The look on Rogues face was shock, and not the good kind that he'd hoped for, in that one instant he knew things were not going to turn out well, in fact he was about to get his heart broken.

'What the hell are you completely crazy? Us get married, what the hell are we meant to do on our wedding night? Play poker.'

Remy went quite he rose of his one knee. 'So, all these years we been together, what did you think it was all about?'

'I don't know Rem, but married, I certainly never saw that in our future.'

'I love you, Rogue, that ain't just words that's feelings, real strong feelings.

'Rem, I.. things are..'

'I want to settle down Rogue.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I want all these problems to stop; I've had enough of us being together one day and then not the next. I want to be with you. Is that wrong?'

'Rem.'

'Okay, so you don't want to marry me now, but will you ever. Rouge WILL YOU EVER WANT TO MARRY ME? Or am I just a toy, something to play with until a something better comes along.'

'It's not like that.'

'Answer the question Rogue.' She had tears running down her face.

'No.'

'No?' He asked very quietly.

'I don't think I'll ever want to marry you.'

(Now)

'REM, REM!'

He slowly came out of his memory; Jubilee was stood at the door. He stared at her, his head felt weird, he took a few moments to pull him self-together again. 'Hey Jubes. What's up?'

'Nothing with me, but…'

'I'm fine Jubes.' He said quickly. 'Where's petite?'

'Ororo's babysitting tonight.'

'Oh, you deserve a break, you're doing so well Jubes, we proud of you.'

'Rem, she's babysitting cause were meant to go out tonight, remember?' He didn't.

'Oh, yeah uh sure.'

(An hour later)

Remy and Jubilee were sat in the cinema; she was chewing gum and wolfing down popcorn both at once. He was sat brooding, they were early, and the adverts hadn't even begun yet. Jubilee stared over at Remy, he didn't notice.

'Rem, I know all of you still think of me as a kid.'

'Non, since petite born, you ave proved yourself to be a very capable young woman. A young woman, not a child.'

'Thanks, but what I want to say is, even though I'm young, I understand heartache well. It's been six months but you still feel the pain and that's nothing to be ashamed of.' She was talking about herself as much as she was talking about him

He stared at her as the lights began to dim, his eyes shining in the darkness.

'Thank you.'

(A little after a year later: Akira is about 18 months old, Jubilee is nineteen.)

Things between her and Remy had changed. They had been becoming more and more close since the birth of her daughter. She had been missing Logan, every now and again something reminded her of him, the sound of a motorbike, the smell of cheap cigars, her daughter. She couldn't get over him no matter how hard she tried. Remy was also having trouble getting over Rogue, it was hard for him living in the same house with her. Jubilee thought that Remy had started taking her out to comfort her, but both of them needed to be consoled and looked after, they just fitted together.

She was falling in love with him and had been for the last three months, everyday the feeling got stronger. A part of her was still in love with Logan, but it seemed her heart was capable of loving two men. Tonight she was going to tell Remy how she felt for him. She'd told him to meet her in their usual meeting place, the roof. She was now sat there waiting for him; she'd spread a tablecloth over the tiles and covered it with his favourite foods and a bottle of Champaign.

'Chere?' He arrived; he smiled looking over at her. 'What's the occasion?'

'Sit, I have something to tell you.'

He sat across form her, nice and close. She smiled across at him, he looked amazing.

'What is it?'

She looked at his lips, danmit, and the last time she did this it didn't end up to well. She put his hand on his cheek, to afraid to look into his eyes she leaned in and gently kissed his lower lip. She was too afraid of him turning her away to fell anything else in the kiss. Pulling away she looked to read his expression, and was happy to see a goofy smile and a rather dazed expression.

'Chere.' He said. 'I've wanted you to do that for so long.'

'Really?' she smiled. He looked at her, an answer wasn't needed, he slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her in, kissing her hard and passionately. It was fantastic. When they broke the kiss, breathing hard, Remy whispered something inaudible.

'What?' Jubilee purred.

'Love creeps.'

'Huh?'

'Love stalks people all there lives, there, close, but never getting close enough to you. Then one day it just creeps up and grabs you when you're not expecting it.'

'Are you saying you love me Rem?' her voice was soft, with just the slightest hint of tears.

'Yes, I think I am.'

(4 months later, Jubilees 20th birthday party.)

The whole room was packed full, not only were the usual suspects, Hank, Ororo, Xavier, Bobby, rogue and Remy, hanging around but people who had worked with Jubilee in past missions had shown up. There was the Gen X team sat in the corner fussing of Akira, Angel, Kurt, Betty, and a whole lotta others. The best part was Kitty had arrived earlier in the week and the two had spent some quality time getting to know each other and realised they had a lot in common, over the last few days the girls had hardly spent any time away from each other they were fusty becoming best friends. Jubilee stared around the room at her guests. All the faces, there just for her, all people whom she cared about and who lovingly returned that caring.

'His not coming Jubilee.' She turned to see Kitty stood a little away from her.

'Who?' She asked with a fake light-hearted smile.

'Logan, sorry babes.' She put her hand on Jubilees arm in a comforting gesture.

'I know, his never coming back, is he?' Kitty thought for a while, grim faced then just when she was about to start speaking Jubilee changed the topic.

'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DANMED CAJUN!'

'Lover boy?' Kitty smirked. 'I saw him heading up the stairs about half an hour ago.'

'Missing my birthday party, you know that boys going to pay.' She headed out the door. Kitty smiled, Jubilee and Remy, people had had a lot to say about that, almost none of it good. But despite everybody's whisperings the two just went together they fitted, they were happy and isn't that all that counts.

Remy wasn't in his room, on the roof or in Ororos attic. Jubilee had no idea where he'd got to and with all the party guest downstairs she couldn't continue looking. She sighed and started back towards the entrance hall. She stopped suddenly and turned back around. Her door was ajar; she never left it like that. On guard she creped across to it 'Akira?' She whispered. She pushed the door so that it opened a little more to reveal Gambit sat on her bed, he had Jubilees teddy Mr Wolvie held in his hands away from him, he was staring at it as if expecting it to talk. She silently giggled remembering all the hours Remy had spent making Mr Wolvie 'talk' to Akira, he was so good with her and he had definitely become her favourite housemate. Time to make my presence known, she thought.

'Rem, god you frightened the life out of me.' He smiled at her.

'Hey.'

'What do ya mean by missing my party?' she asked hands on hips.

'Remy be thinking the chere will come looking for him, and he could get a quite moment alone with her, away from all the accusing glances.'

Jubilee sighed; people had not taken their relationship well. Despite everything she'd been through in her short life some still preferred to think of her as a kid rather to face up to her adulthood and Remys reputation didn't help. She sat down next to him. Where he immediately wound his arms around her holding her pressed against him.

'Rem,' It took her a few minutes to decide what to say. 'They mean well, and they'll get used to it.'

'Shush,' he placed a finger on her lips. 'This'll be the only time I get you to myself tonight, I don't want to talk about problems.' His hand worked its way into her hair and he kissed her. Jubilees heart jumped the way it always did when his lips contacted with her. She knew that now she was no longer a teenager the physical side of their relationship would progress, Remy would no longer stop when he felt thing were getting to heated. This thought made Jubilee shiver in anticipation. Tonight she thought, I want him tonight. Ignoring the fact that people downstairs would obviously begin to wonder where she was she snaked her hand under Remy shirt to stroke his well-toned stomach. He responded with a soft moan and by stroking her back, soon her hands were wildly exploring running up and down his sides, racking over his nipples and clutching his arse. He did the same to her passionately kissing her and every now and again gently biting on her lip. They were lost together, burning up, nothing else existed at that moment, and nothing else mattered.

'Mommy?' A little voice came from outside the room. They leapt apart quickly as the little form of Akira pushed the door open. She looked up at the two of them. 'Hey sweetie.' Jubilee smiled 'Enjoying the party?'

'Uncle bobby me danced.' She smiled.

'You and uncle Bobby have been dancing?' Akira nodded.

'Mommy, daddy, me sleepy.'

Jubilee started, looking at her daughter. She turned to look at Remy, who was sat silently looking at the little girl. 'She called me Daddy.' He whispered softly. His face cracked into a gigantic smile. 'She called me Daddy.' He said again happily. Jubilee held his hand and kissed hi cheek. Remy stood up and swung Akira into his arms. 'Come on Akira, Daddy will put you to bed.'

THE END.

Hope you all enjoyed that, No Regrets will only have twelve chapters and I thought seeing as it's getting quite angsty (and will be getting even more emotional) I'd show some of the good times between Remy and jubilee. Chapter nine will be up soon, for anyone who has read this piece without reading No Regrets I'm sorry if you didn't understand what is happening. Reading the first chapter of No regrets might help, if you're interested.


End file.
